There is now abundant epidemiologic evidence which documents an increase in the incidence of pancreatic carcinoma in this country. The exocrine pancreas is one of the most difficult organs to investigate. To date no single laboratory test exists with which carcinoma of the pancreas can be uniformly or dependably diagnosed, particularly at an early stage, in order to achieve resectability and improve survival rate. The main goal of this research is the isolation, purification, and characterization of tumor associated antigens for human pancreas. A portion of this work has already been accomplished under an existing grant on isolation and purification of tumor specific pancreatic cancer antigens from fetal pancreatic tissue. Following the isolation of the cancer specific antigen from pancreatic tumor tissue, antisera to the purified antigen will be produced in rabbits. The specific antisera will be employed to develop a sensitive and specific radioimmunoassay for the determination of the pancreatic tumor antigen in human serum and other biological materials. A vigorous evaluation of this radioimmunoassay will include screening of normal healthy individuals and patients with pancreas cancer in various stages of the disease, as well as patients with cancers of other organs and patients with inflammatory pancreatic disease. The need for early diagnosis of pancreas cancer is great and we believe the accomplishment of the goals of this research proposal will constitute a significant breakthrough in improving resectability and survival rate.